My Most Precious Treasure
by Kashiwagi Yuyuki
Summary: Summary: Akashi Seijuro decides to play a little game against his beloved former teammate, Aomine Daiki. If he lost, he should fulfill The King's order. Pairing: AoKise / AoKi Tyrant! Akashi. OOC !Kise. Oneshot. No lemon. Rated M for slightly mature content. No children below 13 should read this fanfiction.


My Precious Treasure

Rating : M for language and slightly mature content

Warning : If you're either a hater of yaoi/ Aokise or under 13, back off. Lack of vocabulary. English is not my first language. There are a lot of grammatical mistakes in this story, therefore, feel free to correct my mistakes by either sending me a private message or leaving a review.

Note : Do you guys want me to write a sequel for this story? Leave a review if you want me to! Even if you don't want a sequel, please leave a review too! Reviews will make my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. I do not own the characters either. No copyright infringement intended. This story belongs to me, if you want to translate it, ask for permission first.

It was such a lovely morning. Sunlight poured in through the window when Aomine woke up and sat up in bed. He should be delighted because school had started. He spent the entire summer with his family in Kyushu (note: little has been known about Aomine's family in the manga, so I made it up) and he had to help his grandparents cultivate their vegetable garden. It was such a tiresome task, but it was much better than having Satsuki reprimand him for zoning out, instead of practicing basketball with his teammates.

Aomine let out a long sigh and headed towards the kitchen. His mom was busy preparing breakfast. "Sit down," she said curtly.

Aomine's mom had delicate features and light blue hair; she looked so much like Kuroko that people often mistook her for Kuroko's mother. Aomine's father was the one who inherited his features and dark hair to his only son. He passed away due to a fatal car accident, when Aomine was still too young to understand.

After finishing his breakfast session and dressing up, he took his motorcycle out of the garage and raced against the time.

It was unusual for him to arrive at school on time. A few of the students in the hallway gazed at him in awe; most of them simply glanced indifferently. It's true that Aomine had some secret admirers. He had a perfect build, tanned skin (which made him even more attractive), husky voice, and a charming; shit-eating grin. But his attitude was such a huge turn-off for most girls and boys.

Aomine was bisexual. And he had a crush on a beautiful model which was his former teammate. Kise Ryouta. Even though Aomine wasn't attracted to Kise in middle school, but over time, he realized that Kise had grown up into a mature, gorgeous man. One day, he accidentally bought a magazine designed for women, and Kise was in it. He was posing seductively, with his shirt unbuttoned and pants unzipped. Aomine had to restrain the urge to trail his hands down Kise's body, because it was merely a picture. He shook the dirty thought off his mind and threw the magazine away. His heart couldn't stop beating at an insanely fast pace.

_Shit, I have fallen for Kise, _he mumbled to himself as he buried his face in his sweaty palms.

And on that day, Kise called Aomine. At first, Aomine hesitated to answer the call because he thought it was Satsuki's new number. "Aomine," said the person on the other side. Aomine's eyes were widened in disbelief. He recognized the voice. It belonged to Kise. "K-kise," Aomine stuttered nervously. "I know you must be surprised but I've stopped adding the "cchi" suffix to people's names," Kise spoke so formally that it bothered Aomine.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kise?"

To be honest, he wished Kise would speak in the way he used to. "Hahaha!" Aomine was relieved to hear Kise's somewhat _beautiful _laughter. "I might have matured a bit, Aomine. But I will never be another Akashi Seijuro or Kuroko Tetsuya."

"So fucktard," Aomine cursed sternly. "How have you been? I miss you,"

" I miss you too, asshole. I've been fine. And I recently got myself a new comrade. His name is Kasamatsu-senpai. He's the captain of the team, and I'm his ace,"

Aomine had to admit he was jealous. But he couldn't swallow his pride and conveyed the truth to Kise, so instead; he came up with a harsh comeback. "I hope this Kasamatsu-senpai isn't just another friend with benefits,"

Kise's face turned red from anger. "Aomine. Kasamatsu-senpai is a kind-hearted man, unlike YOU!" Kise snapped. Did he have to emphasize on you? Aomine was furious. The man he was in love with; compared him to a stranger he had never heard of.

"You shithead! Call me again when you're ready to bow down to me!" And with that, he hung up. He realized it was his mistake and he was supposed to apologize. In a few hours, he received a text from Kise. _I'm so sorry, Aomine. I didn't mean to hurt you. _Deep inside his heart, Aomine was delighted. He wanted to text back, but the voices in his head were constantly telling him to reject Kise's kind offer. He blocked Kise's number so Kise was unable to text and call him, ever again.

When Aomine reached his classroom, he quickly tossed his bag over the nearest table. He planned to skip classes to breathe some fresh air. It was only the first day of school anyway. There would be nothing special happening. He was a well-known delinquent among the teachers. He wasn't an excellent student but his grades were decent, which made the teachers hate him even more.

The school rooftop was Aomine's favourite place to rest. As his eyes scanned through the clear and cloudless sky, the thoughts of Kise began to creep.

_"Aominecchi! Look! The magazine company gave me a free sample! I look so handsome in here!" Kise jumped about like a harmless little bunny. Aomine took the magazine from his hands, crumpled it into a tiny ball, threw it backwards to a trash can nearby, and shouted, "Shoot." _

_A wicked grin was plastered onto his face. Kise pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you so mean, Aominecchi!" _

_"No one told you to be so annoying," Aomine scratched his head and walked away as if nothing happened. Kise chased after him and began to lecture him about his unpleasant attitude. He was so much like Satsuki, except he didn't have big breasts. _

_"Stop clinging to me, Satsuki #2," _

_"I am not Momoicchi! I am not pink-haired and I don't have boobs!" Kise snapped at Aomine. _

_"You know, Kise. You have a pretty face for a man. If you had big breasts and a vagina, I would go out with you," Aomine confided in to the boy who was just a few inches behind him. He stopped right on the track; a blush adorned his beautiful face. Aomine laughed and ruffled his hair. "You idiot, you look like a boiled lobster," Kise delivered a tornado kick which he learnt in elementary school, but Aomine ducked easily. _

_"Not only you are an idiot, you are also a lame fighter," said Aomine without guilt. Kise faked his tears and started to whine like a little kid. Aomine was annoyed, but he had gotten used to Kise, anyway. He had to admit that Kise had a nice crying face. Only a few people , including him, had witnessed Kise's crying face. _

_"Stop crying, or I'll take a picture of your crying face and make money out of it," Aomine threatened. Kise's weeping abruptly ceased. He wiped the tears off of his face and punched Aomine in the face. "AHOmine!" he cursed under his breath. Aomine couldn't help but laugh and tossed Kise over his huge shoulder. Kise started to protest and struggle to get out of Aomine's tight grip. _

_"Let go of me, Ahomine!" _

_"Never," Aomine chuckled in satisfaction. People who were passing by stared at Aomine in jealousy. He was carrying a model on his shoulder. Yes, a model. To people, Kise was a charming person. But to Aomine, Kise was just another idiotic maniac who kept clinging to him like a magnet. _

Aomine was completely drowned in his thoughts and imagination when he heard his phone ringing. He picked it up as fast as he could because he recognized the number. It was from Akashi Seijuro, his former teammate in Teikou Middle School. He was the feared and respected captain of Kiseki No Sedai (Generation of Miracles).

"What is it, Akashi? Aren't you supposed to be in your classroom, studying?" Aomine inquired curiously.

"You must be too occupied with your thoughts, Daiki. It's already lunch break," Akashi answered in a usual cold, heart-piercing tone. "After school, meet me in Rakuzan High. I don't want to hear a no from you. My orders are absolute,"

"Oi, Aka-"before Aomine could finish his sentence, Akashi hung up. _That bastard, _Aomine groaned. But he was grateful that Akashi woke him up from his _sleep. _He indeed was too occupied with his thoughts that he barely missed lunch break. He made his way to the cafeteria and ordered himself some expensive meal. He ignored his teammates who kept glancing over his shoulders occasionally. He didn't think of them as friends. He didn't like them one bit. It went the same way for his teammates. They didn't like Aomine either. He had always been asshole towards them – skipping practices, and not respecting his senpais. But they couldn't deny the fact that Aomine was the one who brought their team fame.

"DAI-CHAN!"

Aomine moaned in annoyance. He was ready to be bombarded by the big-breasted and pink-haired woman. He stuck his fingers in his ears, before the woman could make him deaf.

"Why are you skipping your classes? It's your first day of school! Besides, our team is going to practice after school," Satsuki pouted playfully and immediately sat next to Aomine. No matter how annoying Satsuki could be, he would never get mad at her. Even though they weren't tied by blood, she was like a little sister to him. He obviously didn't want to lose her. He would always protect Satsuki from any harm.

"It's none of your business, Satsuki. And I have another business to take care of after school," Aomine sipped his juice for the last time and left her with a puzzled expression. "Wait, Dai-chan!" Satsuki chased after him as fast as she could. But Aomine was a semi-professional basketball player, so Satsuki wasn't a match for him. Aomine was a bad liar, and she could sense pure honesty in his sentence. She decided to leave him alone for today.

Satsuki approached Aomine's teammates and discussed about basketball-related stuff instead. None of them dared to ask a question about Aomine because they could foresee it through her honest eyes.

Akashi, the well-known tyrant who graduated from Teikou Middle School, was the captain of Rakuzan High School's Basketball team. His skill, comprehension, and talent were far beyond a normal high school student. Everyone around him respected him, including his senpais. Despite his appearance, he was a kind-hearted, stoic, wise , and responsible leader. Never once had anyone seen him shed a tear.

Akashi was patiently waiting for Aomine to arrive. He told his teammates to practice without him and as he predicted, no one asked him why. Even though his teammates were extremely prideful, they showed huge respect towards him.

In a few minutes, he could see Aomine from afar, panting heavily. He was running out of breath. Rakuzan was a few miles away from Touo, and Satsuki-bastard stole his motorcycle without asking for permission.

"So," Aomine leaned against a tree for support. "Why did you ask me to get here, you damn _king?"_

Akashi chuckled, and if Aomine were a coward, he would have been petrified.

"I challenge you to play one-on-one against me," Akashi answered curtly.

"Basketball or Shogi?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. Aomine was unbelievably bad at playing Shougi. He was even worse than Midorima. His chance to win would be under 0 percent.

"Basketball. On one condition. If I won, you would have to fulfill my order. My orders are ABSOLUTE," he said, emphasizing on absolute.

"Where can we play then?" Aomine tailed Akashi who then entered the big building. He didn't need an answer. Akashi led him to a huge gym where his teammates were practicing. The sounds of basketball shoes colliding with the wooden floor abruptly ceased. They rushed to Akashi and questioned about the unknown dark-skinned man.

"He is my former beloved teammate, Aomine Daiki. I am going to play a little game against him, and if he lost, he would have to fulfill my order," Akashi said, and Hayama let out a long laughter. "That weak-looking man is going to play a game against you? Are you kidding me?" Akashi glared at him, which sent shivers down his spine. Hayama stopped and bowed down to Aomine.

"Hayama, be the referee,"

Hayama nodded without saying anything. He threw the ball in the air and the intense game began.

Aomine hadn't practiced basketball for a long time and his enemy was Akashi Seijuro, the legendary player. He performed some free-form shots and even entered the zone, but he didn't succeed. Akashi's capability of foreseeing the future brought him victory. Even Murasakibara couldn't defeat him.

Aomine hung his head in pure shame. Akashi's teammates were ready to laugh at him, but they didn't want to face Akashi's anger. Akashi patted him in the back and said, "_In this world, winning is everything; winners are validated and losers are denied. Until now, I've never lost at anything, and I won't in the future. Since I always win, I'm always right. If you oppose me... I'll kill you, no matter who you are"_

Aomine shuddered at the thought of Akashi killing him.

"There is no need to worry. What you have to do is bring me your most precious treasure. I'll give you only one day. I will still be here until midnight. Come back when you have found it,"

Aomine nodded without saying anything.

"If you don't fulfill my order, I will gouge your eyes out and give them to my teammates,"

Without further ado, Aomine sprinted away. Never once had he been so petrified in his life.

_My most precious treasure? _Aomine mumbled to himself as he strolled around the park, trying to think of something to present to the king. He wasn't stupid enough to not understand that Akashi was expecting him to bring a person.

There weren't so many people that Aomine truly loved, but he was still unsure about his most precious treasure.

The woman he loved the most was his mom. She had to live in poverty after the death of his father, before setting up a café in one of the most popular business districts in Tokyo. Aomine would sometimes help his Mother, but he didn't want to do it often, he knew he would scare away her costumers. But she had never said anything bad about him. She would always praise Aomine's talent in basketball and his decent grades. Even when the principle called her, she didn't lecture him. Instead, she said nothing about it and gave Aomine a soft pat on the back, telling him that he was the best son ever in the world. Aomine then promised to protect his mom with all his might. Aomine was the only one his mom could rely on.

But she wasn't his most precious treasure. His mom definitely loved her husband more than him.

The second woman was obviously Momoi Satsuki. Even though she was just another annoying, beautiful, and big-breasted woman to everyone else, she was special to him. She would always stick around on his darkest times, and lecture him about his rowdiness and rudeness. She was always be there for him, when anyone else wasn't. Even though they were really close to each other, they were more like brother and sister than lovers. Satsuki had to admit that too. She was already in love with Kuroko Tetsuya. The woman's eyes were indeed rusty, but that's what made her even more unique. She fell in love with Kuroko's personality, not looks. She wasn't the type to chase after rich and handsome men. Aomine had also sworn to protect Satsuki from all the irresponsible predators chasing after her.

But she wasn't his most precious treasure either. He knew for sure Tetsu was more special to her than him.

Aomine knew he was racing against time. The sky began to get darker and the sun disappeared. He couldn't find an answer to his own question. He was in the depths of despair.

He was about to head home when he caught a glimpse of a slender, shadowy figure. He squinted his eyes to take a better look at the figure. It was Kise Ryouta. His rival and former teammate. Fortunately, he didn't seem to recognize Aomine.

Kise was even more beautiful upclose. He had blond hair, long eyelashes, and tremendous amber eyes. No wonder so many people would do anything to get into his pants. Every time he passed by, all eyes would be on him. He would always innocently smile at his so-called fans and greet them as if they were his friends.

Aomine wanted to apologize and held Kise tightly in his arms. He wanted to make Kise his, but then he had to swallow his pride. He could only watch Kise from afar. It didn't last long, though. A group of grown men approached Kise.

"Hey, pretty boy. Are you free tonight? Why don't you play with us?" One of them grabbed Kise by the arm and Kise sent his so-called "tornado kick" to the disgusting man. If there were only one man, he could have escaped easily. The tallest of them restrained him. The bulkiest of them groped his ass. "Arghh, your ass feels so nice,"

Kise squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to lose his innocence to them. The one he loved was Aomine Daiki. The man who shattered his heart into pieces. The man who left him dying inside.

Aomine was completely furious. _Screw my pride, _he thought to himself. _I have to protect Kise from those disgusting pigs! _

"Get off of him, fuckers!"

"Only if you could defeat us!" They immediately let go of Kise, making him collapse on the ground. Kise was puzzled, and stared at Aomine in disbelief. Was he hallucinating?

Aomine was a natural fighter, so he could beat them easily. They were even easier to handle than Haizaki Shougo. They scampered like frightened kittens and Aomine was satisfied with his own action.

"Aomine.," Kise whispered weakly. He was too shocked to move.

"Dammit! I hate hearing that from you. Just call me Aominecchi or Daiki. That sounds more intimate," Aomine said blatantly. He offered a hand to Kise, and he reluctantly accepted it.

"Intimate? Aren't we enemies?"

"Ryouta, I love you,"

It felt as if some acrobats were performing stunts in his stomach. His face turned red from embarrassment. He had never expected to hear those words from the man he was truly in love with. He buried his face in his palms and looked away.

Aomine leaned closer to whisper in his ears. "Ryouta, I'm sorry. I should have said this earlier, but I was too prideful to do such a thing,"

Kise cupped Aomine's cheeks in his soft hands. "It's alright. I love you too. You are being too melodramatic, idiot," he said as he pulled Aomine by the collar and crashed his lips against Aomine's. Aomine took advantages of it, and bit Kise's lower lip, generating a moan from the pretty man. "Nggh, Daiki!"

He began exploring every inch of Kise's hot cavern. He tasted surprisingly delicious. Kise pulled away because he was running out of breath. Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance. He wanted more from Kise, but he realized that it was already late and he didn't want anyone to spot them.

Then suddenly, something struck Aomine like a lightning bolt. He had finally found his most precious treasure. He now knew what to do. He grabbed the puzzled Kise by the arm and dragged him along.

Even though Kise had no clue of what fate had in store for him, he felt like he was the happiest man in the world.

- End-

Footnote:

This is the first story I HAVE EVER FINISHED IN MORE THAN 4 YEARS!

It took me a few hours to write such a crappy fic. I still have a really long way to go to become a professional writer.

Nevertheless, this is my first fanfiction, ever! Well, I did write some fanfictions before but there were too many grammatical mistakes that my eyes burnt from reading those.

Don't forget to leave a review if you liked the story!


End file.
